The North American Association of Central Cancer Registries (NAACCR) Annual Meeting will be held from April 15 to 20, 2000, in New Orleans, LA. The purpose of this conference is to bring together central cancer registry professionals, researchers in the fields of epidemiology and public health, and cancer control/program directors from throughout the US and Canada to discuss common concerns related to data collection, quality and use, to share research findings and operational strategies, and to conduct the NAACCR's business meeting. The intended audience will include central registry staff (including cancer registrars, epidemiologists, biostatisticians and computer programmers), health professionals who use registry information, representatives of national and international cancer registry organizations, hospital registrars, and health department staffs. Two days of workshops will precede the general conference. These will focus on technical skills in registration, the new standards for age adjustment, and other advances in cancer surveillance techniques. The meeting theme will be "The Challenges of Cancer Surveillance in the New Millennium: Uniformity and Diversity." The principal topics of the meeting will include: 1. Collaborative approaches to cancer surveillance and data dissemination. 2. Innovations in preparing and interpreting data. 3. Operational and quality control issues in central cancer registries. 4. Ethical and legal issues for central cancer registries, particularly patient confidentiality. 5. Expanding the accessibility and usability of information. 6. Research utilizing cancer registries, including cancer epidemiology, clinical research, and health care services research. 7. Cancer surveillance and control activities of cancer registries, including monitoring cancer patterns, clusters, and trends; outcome and program evaluation; managed care and health care utilization activities. 8. Data use in clinical, epidemiologic, and environmental settings.